Hormones
by eleuthera
Summary: Ever wondered what happens when Saiyans go through puberty? This fic is about what happens when Gohan hits that certain age and how him, his family, and his friends deal with the side-effects *Chapter Three finally up!*
1. Shit!

Yep, this is yet another one of those "Gohan blows his cover in a dramatic way" fics. I have done some looking back at some of the other fics that are posted based on this idea, but the vast majority of them are well, lame. So, being the overachiever I am *grins* I decided to write one that A. had a plot, B. made grammical sense, C. was not as lame as hell, and D. was orginal.  
  
Also, I am going to elaborate on an idea I saw in a few other fics that were sadly, poorly written. I have to warn you readers in advance, I am a major fan of the Sons, not the Briefs. So, you will probably see a lot of Vegeta bashing taking place.  
  
Another thing that urks me about these type of fics is that most of the good ones are rated R and have some lemon action in them. Well, I, being fifteen and all, personally feel embarrassed just by reading these type of fics, so you will not see any of that. But, I might hint at it, I am not that innocent you know *grins mischievously*. And this fic WILL have cussing, but I will try to refrain from using the dreaded "F word."  
  
Also, this is my FIRST fanfic EVER! So try to bear with me!  
  
Well, now that this author's introduction has taken up a page, on with the damn story!  
  
Disclaimer: *quotes Shakespearian like* "Oh how I disclaim thee, let me count the ways: I am not male, I am not Japanese, I own nothing but a nickel and my bus pass, and I am not stupid enough to create the horror we all know as Saiyaman."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Gohan Learns To Cuss  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.....  
  
"Uh... shut up...."  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.....  
  
"Ok, ok! I am up already you stupid clock!" Said a muscular teenage boy as he stumbled out of bed, tangled in navy blue bed sheets. He slowly climbed to his feet and made his way over to the mirror he had recently hung on his wall. He peered back at himself, all six feet and four inches of himself. His hair was a nest of obsidian spikes that seemed even more messy than usual.  
  
"GOHAN!" a shill voice called from upstairs as the boy in question winced. "You are going to be late AGAIN!"  
  
"Good morning to you too Mom. Say, what time is it?" Gohan yelled down the hall to the woman who was leaning over the stove.  
  
"It is about, oh, seven forty," an exasperated Chi-Chi called back.  
  
*Oh crud! Mr. Yomoyko said if I was late one more time I would get detention!* Gohan thought as he hastily pulled his kaki pants up over his boxers. Putting on the rest of his clothes, he raced down the hall, stopped at the door to retrieve the pills his mother held out for him, ran onto the lawn, and took off to yet another Monday morning at Orange Star High.  
  
As he swiftly flew over the countryside, in order not to be seen clearly by the people going about their daily business, he gulped down the pills his mother had provided him with at the door. *Ah, thank Kami Bulma invented those Saiyan hunger pills, now I might not be late to first period*. After a few minutes of passing over the Satan City's numerous businesses and homes, he spotted the roof of his high school and slowed down in order to land on it without putting a hole in it.  
  
He then made his way over to the stairs, stretching on the way there to work the sleep out of his body. As usual, he was greeted by the sights and smells of the many high school students loitering before the first bell rang. The sound of slamming lockers, the babble of gossip shared from friend to friend, he smiled to himself *ah, to be around "semi" normal people for a few hours out of the day. Its almost a relief from my naïve father, that horror and his demon friend we know as Trunks and Goten, and of course IT: the Frying Pan of Doom* he thought to himself before he was rudely jerked back to reality by the call of, "Hiya Gohan!" yelled from down the corridor from the perky blonde Erasa.  
  
*Sigh* "Uh, hey Erasa!" he called as she slinked up to him and linked arms with his.  
  
"So, how was your weekend?" the ditzy blonde questioned him.  
  
"Oh, uh, nothing great... just the usual," Gohan replied as he scratched the back of his head in his usual Son fashion. *Yeah, the usual... trying to stop "his majesty" from blowing up my father, being whacked on the head with IT a few thousand times, sparring with half-aliens known as my brother and Trunks while trying to keep them from blowing my head off, yep, just another boring weekend.* "So, how was yours?"  
  
"Oh! You won't believe it! Rachel hooked up with Tommy at the party Friday night even though she still loves Daniel... Blah, blah, blah, blah" Gohan winced, he never really got what was just so exciting about other people's love lives.  
  
"Oh that's great Erasa!" he cut her off quickly as he spied the door to his first period Calculus class. "But, I uhh... I have to go and ask Mr. Randgo about last night's homework." Gohan lied quickly in order to escape from the mindless female babble known as gossip.  
  
"But Goooooohan," Erasa whined, "you always get all the homework problems right anyway..."  
"Yeah, uh... well...." He searched his brain trying to come up with an acceptable lie and finding none he replied, "wellseeyalaterErasa!" and slipped into the classroom, closing the door behind him. *Phew, free at last, now to get some last minute studying in before the test in Latin 7-8 today*. His relief was short lived when he felt Videl's eyes on the back of his head as he went to go and sit down. Apparently, she too (not being social, as usual) had escaped to the classroom to avoid the student masses.  
  
"Uh, hey Videl!" Gohan put a cheesy smile on his face and scratched the back of his head when he reached their row *that girl gives me the creeps, she knows I'm hiding something*.  
  
"Hi Gohan," Videl growled, her usually cheery self.  
  
BRIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING! The first bell echoed through the hallways and in the (nearly) empty classrooms. Gohan took his seat as the rest of the class filled in and took their seats.  
  
"Good morning class," Mr. Randgo said from the front of the room while drawing on the board. "Today we are going to review inverse Trigonometry functions." A collective groan issued from the mouths of all of the students, save Gohan, who enjoyed Trigonometry, and Videl, who was obviously preoccupied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The day passed by uneventfully: Gohan got a perfect score on his test, Videl threatened a dozen students, Erasa asked Gohan out again, and Sharper hit on Videl. Just a normal day at the Orange Star High, or as normal as it could be with the daughter of the "savior of the world" and one of the universe's strongest fighters enrolled there.  
  
*Ah life is good, Mom is gonna be so happy that I got another A+, maybe she'll even tack it to the full-wall bulletin board she has in the kitchen. But then she'll have to remove another one of my test papers...* Our favorite Saiyan (or at least mine ^_^) thought to himself as he made his way back home.  
  
After doing his homework, the young demi-saiyan went to visit with his mom, dad, and brother, one of which was stirring economy-size pots full of soup while the other two peered over her shoulder, salivating at the sight of the simmering soup. "Hi Mom, Dad, Goten! What's for dinner Mom? It smells great!"  
  
"Oh just some soup recipe I saw that lady on the cooking channel make, but I had to tweak the recipe so that it would be enough for a herd of elephants. Now, if you can remove your father and brother from the kitchen maybe it will be ready sooner." Chi-Chi lectured her eldest son.  
  
"Okay Mom. But why are they only MY father and brother when they are bothering you?" Gohan asked, in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"BANG! You know better than to use that tone of voice with me young man! BANG!" Chi-Chi screeched as she whacked all three Saiyans upside the head with IT. "Now, GET OUT AND LET ME FINISH, YOU ANIMALS."  
  
The eldest and the youngest Sons trooped solemnly out the door, heads hung and throbbing after being reacquainted with IT. However, Gohan stumbled out the door with a more puzzled look on his face. *Did I just talk back to CHI-CHI? Me, whom the whole eleventh grade calls "momma's boy?" What the HELL is going on here? And why did I just cuss? Do I even know HOW to cuss? Oh shit, I think I do. SHUT UP GOHAN* Gohan thought to himself as he wacked himself on his head, causing Goku to look even more baffled than he usually was.  
  
"DINNER TIME!" Chi-Chi hollered from inside the house. *Oh well, I can figure this shit out later, now it's time to EAT! * Gohan compromised with his stomach (otherwise known as a blackhole) *Did I just cuss again?* Gohan wondered *SHIT! I did!*   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, sorry that was so short, but I have a stupid presentation due tomorrow. So, what did you think? Flame me, praise me, ANYTHING! Just get my review counter up! By the way, I have to warn the few of you that are actually reading this, I will probably only be able to update once a week or less. I know, I know, that sucks, and believe me, I'd MUCH rather be writing this fic than making a presentation about Galileo, so I'll update as much as humanly possible. 


	2. Old Friends

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Wow! I have returned from the dead and have graced you with me lovely presence long enough to actually update this story. Now, to explain some stuff about me... I have a muse, but this is not your normal muse, this muse is: *eerie music starts* my insane side! *laughs evilly, thunder and lightening flash in the background* So, if in my author notes I start talking to my self, do not be alarmed.  
  
Declaimer: Yes! I own DBZ! DBZ today, tomorrow... the entire world! *men in white coats enter the room, which is heavily padded. They glace at the girl in front of them, sigh, shake their heads and prepare to give her her medicines* NOOOO! The men, the voices, AHHHH! *damn my head hurts......* In case you haven't noticed (all you mean, mean lawyers out there) I do not own DBZ; in fact, I spent one cent of my nickel and lost my bus pass, so now all that I own is four pennies.... *sigh*  
  
Ah, in case you are wondering, this takes place during the Saiyaman saga (without the Saiyaman, pretend he never existed *shutter*). And Goku changed his mind after he found out he had another son, so he made Chi-Chi wish him back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raging Hormones, Chapter Two:  
Old Friends  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan pondered the recent acquirement of his new vocabulary, *Where on Earth did I pick up those words?! And more importantly, why did I just now decide to use them?* while he hurriedly shoved food into his mouth. Rice bowl after rice bowl disappeared at a rapid pace as the three Son men stuffed their faces. Chi-Chi, of course, was eating at a much slower pace, unlike her sons and husband, she did have to breathe whether or not she was eating.  
  
Gohan continued to contemplate his new attitude, blissfully unaware of the stares he was receiving from all three of his table-mates. He paused, briefly to mumble between bites, "can somebody please pass the Sushi?"  
  
"Umm... I think you have had enough, son," Goku replied while scratching the back of his head in his trademark gesture, embarrassed as usual, "both me and Goten finished eating ten minutes ago; besides, there is not sushi left, uh, you ate it all..."  
  
"Huh?" He replied, glancing at the empty table to verify what his father had claimed. *But that cannot be right, we all know that I eat much less than both Dad and Goten, Dad being full Saiyan and Goten being a growing boy...* "Well, yea, but I am still so hungry!" Gohan whined, puzzled about his enormous appetite, which was still enormous on Saiyan standards.  
  
"Well, than!" Chi-Chi stood up to emphasize her point and shook her finger menacingly at the poor teenage boy. "Since you are so hungry, which I highly doubt, young man, you can take your lazy butt to the grocery store and buy some more food for me. Also, I hope you enjoyed that feast young man! That was supposed to be tomorrow's dinner as well!"  
  
Gohan slid down in his seat, trying to hide himself from his screeching mother. He glanced about and noticed that both his dad and Goten had left him to deal with the banshee woman by himself. However, hiding himself halfway beneath the table would not work this time, as he soon found out.  
  
"Here, this should be enough money to fill a shopping cart with some rice, which you ATE ALL OF, at that "Shop 'N Go" in the nearest village," an angry ex-princess shrieked at her son while dragging him out from his seat and pressing numerous bills and coins into his hand, "and don't you dare show your ungrateful face in my kitchen again until you get those things, understand?!"  
  
"Uh... yes Ma'am!" Gohan stuttered while backing slowly towards the door. Before his mother could utter another accusing word at the poor Demi-Saiyan, he had thrown open the front door and took off into the rapidly setting sun. Before he and flown out of range of hearing what was happening at his house he heard, "GOKU! Don't you DARE try to hide from me! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" Followed by numerous clangs and clashes and a much smaller whimper.  
  
*Damn, Mom sure is scary when she is in one of her moods... this is one of the only times I am actually thankful that I have to do the shopping* Gohan thought to himself as various fields, newly harvested by their owners, blurred by below him. *Ah man, I cussed again. Well, at least it wasn't sh*t.... oops* He continued to think about his new attitude as he landed on the outskirts of a little town, complete with a large-chain grocery store and an assortment of cute houses. *Umm... and my recent increase in appetite* Gohan thought as he stepped into the Shop 'N Go, the automatic doors neatly sliding shut behind him. *Oh well, it is probably nothing, just one of those weird days, I guess*  
  
Gohan pushed the offending though from his mind as his shoes squeaked over the newly-waxed linoleum. After pausing to drool at the many varieties of cookies and cakes set up on a cart by the entrance of the super-market, he headed down Aisle Six. This aisle was connected to Aisle Seven, the boxed goods, where he had to pick up several boxes of instant rice for his mother. Before he could reach the end of the current aisle, he happened to glace over and see the magazine set up. Right there, in his line of vision, was the offending piece of literature that had interrupted him from his quest. Gracing the cover of the magazine was a picture of "The Great Hercule" with the words "THE HERO REVEALS HIS TOP SECRET TRAINING METHODS!" written in bright blue letters beneath it. *This ought to be interesting* Gohan thought, while stopping to thumb through the article. Inside were various photos of Hercule on interesting looking contraptions, which were obviously designed to increase the strength of whomsoever thought it was fun to subject themselves to the torture devices. Gohan, however, thought less about the impressive (for a human, at least) four-hundred pounds Hercule could bench-press.  
  
He gently closed the glossy pages of the magazine, and set it back on the shelf, but not before another magazine perked his interest. Without stopping to think, he snatched that one up too, and begin to read it. Before he had gotten very far in the magazine, an elderly woman paused in her own shopping to peer over Gohan's shoulder at what he was reading.   
  
"Honey..." the woman began.  
  
"Uh?" Gohan replied, engrossed in his reading.   
  
"I don't think your mother would appreciate your choice of magazines, would she?" the woman shook her finger playfully at the teen, before continuing in her shopping.  
  
"Um, sure," he retorted with. Just then, the genre of the magazine and the content of what he was reading (and looking at) began to sink in.  
  
*Oh man, I was reading PORN?!?!? Gross!* Gohan thought as he placed the magazine back on the shelf, while glancing around to make sure no body else had saw him so mesmerized by the sight of flesh. Gohan quickly hurried to the next aisle, all the while trying to clear his mind of the dirty thoughts dancing behind his (bright crimson) face. No matter how much Gohan could deny it though, the thought of naked girls in provocative positions did not disgust him as much as it did that one day he decided to poke around in Master Roshi's bedside table. In fact, they had quite the opposite affect.  
  
Thoroughly shaken up by now, he reached the section were the instant rice was located, pushing the empty shopping cart in front of his body. He stopped in front of the display of the boxes of the brand Chi-Chi preferred, and reached out to grab a box.  
  
Before he touched the first one though, he paused. A peculiar feeling came over him, and vibrated through his entire body. Hesitant, of course, he withdrew in hand in bewilderment. *Huh? What the heck is this? I have a really bad feeling about this* Gohan thought to himself. Shrugging it off as the side affects of being whapped over the head with IT to much, he again reached towards the blue box labeled "Instant Rice."  
  
Grasping it firmly in between his two rather large hands, he tossed it gently towards the general direction of the shopping cart. However, nothing much landed in the cart, rather pieces of crushed cardboard and particles of white rice bounced and skittered over the linoleum. Gohan looked down to his hands to find the pulverized remains of the box. *Hehehe, oops.* He thought rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly, a old habit he had picked up from his father. *Guess I grabbed that one a little too hard, huh? Well, I will try to be careful with the next one*  
  
He repeated the motion, and retrieved another box from the shelf, only to find this once crushed into minuscule bits on the floor too. By this time, Gohan was getting frustrated as well as nervous; if someone just happened upon his aisle, they would see a rather peeved teenager in the midst of two mangled boxes, which were currently all over the floor.  
  
Determined to try once again, Gohan took several boxes into his arms and tried to dump them in the cart. This time, all of the boxes imploded, leaving their innards to dance all over the floor, taunting poor Gohan. "UGH! This is ridiculous!" *And hopeless* He half whispered, half thought to himself.  
  
Throughly ticked by now, Gohan abandoned his shopping cart, as well as his quest for rice in Aisle Seven, and stormed out the automatic doors of the supermarket. Not bothering to walk into a nearby alley, Gohan took to the air, determined to get home and to the bottom of this.  
  
While flying over the countryside, Gohan's body began to again vibrate from some unknown cause, yet again. This time however, the feeling was not short-lived, and was quite painful. Originating in his head, like a large migraine, it spread down his spine, peaking in discomfort at the base. After a few moments of intense agony, which halted Gohan in mid-air, the feeling faded, leaving him again perplexed. *Now I know this can not be good, better pick up the speed* Pushing his power up to Super-Saiyan, he broke the sound barrier in a flash of golden light.  
  
In no time, he was home again. His worried father, who had felt several power surges since his departure, was waiting for him outside. Landing in the dewy grass, Gohan made his way towards his father. However, before he could even open his mouth to share his puzzlement with Goku, a very PO'ed Chi-Chi emerged from the house.  
  
"I thought I told you to GO GET ME SOME MORE RICE!" His mother screeched, pulling IT out of nowhere and waving it about threateningly.  
  
"Uh Chi-Chi, now is not the time..... I think something is wrong with Gohan," Goku replied, while holding a very angry Chi-Chi back and gesturing to his son, who had still to drop out of Super-Saiyan form.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMETHING IS WRONG?!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT IS WRONG, I HAVE NOTHING TO COOK WITH! THAT IS WHAT IS WRONG!" Chi-Chi screamed at the still peeved Gohan and the very worried Goku.  
  
"Uh... I think we have much bigger problems right now, in the form of a little friend who just decided to reappear (AN: Not that little friend you perverts!)," he replied while circling Gohan warily. "Um, Gohan? Could you please drop out of Super-Saiyan? This could be quite a shock, and I don't want any stray power knocking over the house."  
  
"What on Earth can be that shocking? Oh well, if you insist," Gohan replied his hair reverting back to its normal black color.  
  
"Gohan? Can you power down all the way? Your eyes are still green and your power is still through the roof...."  
  
"I have powered down all the way, and what do you mean my power is still high and my eyes are green?"  
  
"Uh Son? Add that to your list of problems too..."  
  
"LIST OF PROBLEMS? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY "LIST" OF PROBLEMS?!" Gohan yelled at his father, a red aura appearing around his form that made his clothes rustle and dance in an unfelt breeze.  
  
"Gohan.... you tail, it grew back..." his father informed him, gesturing to his back in demonstration.  
  
"IT DID?" Gohan questioned, while his newly formed tail, of its own accord snaked around his body and wrapped around his arm, as if to re-greet an old friend. "....It did....." Gohan whispered, more to himself, before unconsciousness wrapped him in her dark embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WOW! Five whole pages! Yea for me! Well, if you like it, and want to see more, please R&R. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter is written! Also, if you insist on criticizing me, please use constructive criticism. After all, that will help me improve and also get YOU better chapters!  
  
Toodles until next time,  
Eleuthera  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Puberty!

Yes, I know that is has been over two weeks, but I was busy (and lazy for that matter as well). If you wanna see more chapters, you gotta review! If you guys could also give me some tips to improve my writing in any way, put it in your review. No, I am not asking you to flame me, I am asking for constructive criticism. So without further ado, chapter three of Raging Hormones.... enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I would not, could not in a car; I can not, should not near or far; I do not own DBZ, I do not own it mean lawyers! (Okay, it did not rhyme at the end... oops) -_-'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raging Hormones, Chapter Three:  
Puberty!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan was welcomed back to the waking world with an annoying blaring light in his face, a splitting headache, and a urge to hit something... hard.  
  
"Bulma! Get that damn light out of my face!" He shouted at the concerned cerulean-haired genius hovering above him in a concerned way. Sitting up slowly and swinging his body off the metal exanimation table onto the sterilized floor, he peered at Bulma, his mother, and his father with a irked expression marring his typically innocent and joyous features.  
  
After getting over the shock of seeing her eldest son lying on that cold table without moving, and then suddenly decide to wake up and swear, Chi-chi turned to him and inquired, "Gohan? Do you have any idea what is wrong with you? I mean you just..."  
  
"He just what?" All the occupants of one of Bulma's private labs whirled around to see the short, muscular prince swagger nonchalantly into the room, the thick steel door swinging behind him.  
  
"Oh, NOW you decide to grace us with your presence your highness, after we were looking for you all afternoon?" Bulma glared at her husband, pouring disapproval and sarcasm into each of her words.  
  
"I went out to eat for lunch, knowing full and well that mess you call food would churn any stomach, even one of a Saiyan." He replied crossing his arms haughtily over his chest.  
  
"Veggie-head," Bulma retorted back between clenched teeth, "I will deal with you later. Right now, we have bigger problems, one of them being this!" She stomped over to Gohan, who was watching the exchange with an amused grin, and grabbed his tail to show it to Vegeta.  
  
"HEY! Lay off the tail!" Gohan had to restrain himself from pounding Bulma into the floor as he protectively snatched it back from her. He was reminded how painful it was to have your tail grabbed, after all, it had been over ten years since anything like that had happened.  
  
"Humph, 'bout time your under-developed spawn grew it back," the Saiyan Prince snubbed the much taller man next to him.  
  
"That's not very nice Vegeta," Goku shot back, stating the obvious as usual.  
  
"What do mean 'under-developed'? Vegeta, I know you know something and you are going to spill it right now!" Bulma threatened her mate. ::Or no 'play time' as you call it:: she added to emphasize her point, through the bond her and the egotistic Prince shared.  
  
::Fine, stupid woman...:: "Kakorot's weakling offspring has decided to go through Saiyan puberty, finally," he informed the people around him, grinning in his personally victory as shock, surprise, and anger (in Gohan's case) flashed across their dazed features.  
  
"Vegeta, you baka, why didn't you inform us of this sooner?" Chi-chi screeched, as she regained her ability to speak.  
  
"Because I didn't give a damn," he smirked, until Chi-chi decided that his potty mouth needed to be shut. BANG! BANG! "Oww! Why do you insist on being friends with this banshee woman and her thrid-class family?"  
  
"CAN YOU ALL SHUT THE HELL UP AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE &%@# IS HAPPENING TO ME!?!?" Gohan roared over the quarreling adults, demanding an explaination.  
  
"Fine, since you insist," Vegeta answered, his shock at a usually quiet, reserved Gohan blowing up evident on his face. "When a male Saiyan reaches the age of sixteen or seventeen, depending on their maturity..." he sneered at Gohan, who was almost eighteen, "they go through some changes. For one, their tail will grow back if it was previously removed, among other things."  
  
"What other things?" Gohan growled, demanding answers.  
  
"Oh, they will exhibit unusually aggressive behavior, such as you now, will begin to notice attractive individuals of the opposite sex in 'that' way, and will gradually loose control of their power, and power up as far as their body will let them before the end of the phase."  
  
"The 'phase'? What the heck is this 'phase'?"  
  
"The yearly phase that lasts a phase of the moon, or a month in other terms," Vegeta answered. "Hmm... judging by your green eyes, but lack of blonde hair, the power up has begun. It looks like you are between your normal form and Super Saiyan form now, I would say that you'd be in the Super Saiyan form by the end of the week, eh?  
  
"Oh this is just great, I already cannot pick up things without pulverizing them, and it is gonna get WORSE? I really need to have a little chat with Dende..." Gohan snarled.  
  
Chi-chi suddenly broke out of the stupor she was previously in and shook her finger at her agitated son, "and if you think you are going to skip school for an ENTIRE MONTH just because of this, you are WRONG buster! You already missed one day because of your little fainting trick last night, and I will not have my baby's perfect record tarnished!"  
  
"But..." the teen stuttered, taken aback.  
  
"You cannot MISS AN ENTIRE MONTH and expect them not to EXPELL you do you? Well, I won't have it, YOU WILL GO TO SCHOOL AND THAT IS FINAL!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"YOU WILL NOT 'FINE' ME GOHAN! SAY 'YES MOTHER' OR YOU ARE GRONDED! AND THAT INCLUDES SPARRING!"  
  
"Grrrr... yes, mother," Gohan answered with obvious sarcasm and disgust oozing from the reply.  
  
"Chi-chi, I don't think that is such a good idea..." Goku managed to stammer with fear of his wife-on-the-war-path.  
  
"Goku?" she turned around to face her husband, smiling sweetly. Suddenly her face contorting into a enraged scowl, "I said THAT IS FINAL!" She suddenly grinned happily again, "any questions?"  
  
"Uh... no ma'am!" Both Gohan and Goku (from his hiding spot behind his son) managed to respond.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BANG! Gohan shot a small ball of Ki at the troublesome alarm clock, not bothering to even try to wake up. *In fact, it would be better if I did not wake up at all...* he thought. For it was Wednesday morning, and that meant that Gohan was finally rejoining his classmates at Orange Star High School, complete with his recent problem of controlling his strength.  
  
"*Sigh* Now Chi-chi is going to force me to go to the nearest town and buy you another alarm clock, Gohan" Goku sighed, upon realizing that his son's alarm clock was no longer intact on his bedside-table. In fact, it was embedded in the wall, all over the floor, and a blackened scorch-mark on his table. Even the table and the wall behind it were damaged: the blast had incinerated half of it and left a hole about one foot in diameter in the wall.  
  
"Fine Dad, I am up" Gohan answered, groggily as he surveyed the harm his 'small blast' had done. "He he, oops?" he apologized to his father, while pulling on a shirt and pants and attempting to brush the unruly spikes otherwise known as his hair.  
  
Goku just sighed again and pointed to the mangled bedside-table. "And that is why you are not flying to school today and your alarm clock went off early. Chi-chi already called Bulma and she sent her private helicopter over here along with a chafer. It should be in half an hour so you should go downstairs and eat, son."  
  
"Dad! But it will take HOURS to get to school that way! And besides, I cannot keep a low profile if I am driven to a public school in a state-of-the-art helicopter that reads 'Capsule Corps' across the sides!"  
  
"Gohan, in your present state you might go to fast and exert to much energy. I don't think you would want to cause severe earthquakes from the sonic booms would you?"  
  
"Yea, you are probably right, Dad. Ugh, but that girl Videl is gonna have a field day."  
  
Goku sat down next to his son, a surprise look displayed on his features, "huh, a GIRL?! Wow! I guess you really are going through puberty!" Goku slapped Gohan on the back while grinning like a drunk hyena.  
  
"DAD! It is not like THAT! She just suspects something. I kinda jumped a little too high that one time we played baseball in gym class, that is all, I swear!" Gohan's face then turned a bright crimson, proudly revealing his discomfort of the topic.  
  
Goku slapped him on the back again, good naturedly, "yea, you keep telling yourself that, buddy... well, we better get downstairs and eat before Chi-chi brings out IT again." Both father and son noticeably shuttered at the mere thought of IT.  
  
"Good idea Dad, sometimes Mom can be REALLY scary."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a meal large enough to feed an army, a navy, and probably the Marines too, Gohan walked off apprehensively to the waiting helicopter, which was currently blowing the Son's newly washed clothes off the clothesline. After takeoff, Gohan looked down to see his mother swinging IT around, infuriated at the clothes that were now wrinkled and dirty, resting upon the lawn and the roof. One shirt was even plastered to the outside wall of the house, much to his amusement.  
  
"Oh man, you could've at least turned off the motor after landing. Mom is going to blow a fuse when I come home today," Gohan reprimanded the middle-aged man confidently flying the helicopter from the seat in front of him.  
  
"Ah well, she is a bitch to get started once you turn her off," the man he now knew as Kevin responded. "Orange Star High in Satan City, huh?"  
  
"Yea, that is it."  
  
"Hmm... you're in luck. It appears that since it is a clear day, we won't be late. We will be arriving in around two hours, okay?"  
  
"Sure, thanks. Hey, can I come up front and check out the controls?"  
  
"No problem, just don't touch anything, okay?"  
  
"I won't do that," Gohan said, as he slipped into the passenger seat. "Wooh, there are a lot of buttons up here. What do they all do?" he asked.  
  
The pilot then turned to Gohan to tell him which group of buttons, switches, and dials did and showed what. "Jeeze kid, why do wear those weird pupil-less contacts? I mean, it makes you looks sinister, you should have gotten the clear ones."  
  
*Oh damn, I forgot about my eyes. I need to make up a good excuse why my eyes are all weird, someone (probably Videl) is going to ask about them and I am no good at making up excuses* "Oh, I um.... *think Gohan!* volunteered to try out this new eye drop treatment for a little extra money for Mom. Only bad part is, it turns your eyes funny colors, but I sure can see better now!" Gohan told Kevin, crossing his fingers that the older man would buy his lame excuse, he needed to see if it would work on his classmates.  
  
"Wow kid that is really nice of you, going through that so your mom can have a bit of extra money," Gohan sighed in relief as Kevin went on, "gee... I would never do something like that for my mom, she just put up with me to keep Dad from leaving her."  
  
"Oh, well, Mom can be scary at times, but Dad, Goten, and I are strong enough to keep up with her violent tendencies."  
  
"Hey kid?" Kevin pondered a bit about whether it would be rude to ask what he was about to, but in the end, he did anyway, "I saw what must have been your little brother... isn't his name Goten?" After receiving a nod from Gohan, he continued, "he looks a lot like that martial artist guy..."  
  
He was then interrupted by Gohan, "yep, he looks just like my dad Goku doesn't he?"  
  
"WHAT?" Kevin said as he turned around to stare at Gohan, jerking the steering of the copter to the right as he did so, sending Gohan, who was not buckled, to slam into the other side of the cockpit. "No kidding? Your dad is THE SON GOKU?!?"  
  
"Gee... I didn't know Dad was that famous...." *Note to self: do not mention Dad at school*  
  
"Well, he got to the finals and almost won against a experienced champion when he was only TWELVE!"  
  
"Oh yea, Dad never talks much about that though. But I have heard him say something once or twice about it."  
  
"Gee kid, I kinda feel bad for you though. The Great Hercule has said a lot of bad things about your father: about his 'tricks'." Kevin was again interrupted by Gohan, as he growled various obscenities under his breath and begin to glow with Ki released in his anger. Kevin shook the glowing Gohan off as having too much beer last night at that party and tried to calm him down, he was obviously fuming and about ready to blow his cool (A/N: and Gohan, being a Saiyan, might just blow a few more things than his cool ^.~).  
  
"Hey kid! There is the school down there! Hey and don't worry about the Hercule thing, I have always thought your dad was a much cooler fighter. Man, when I was a kid, we all thought Goku was the greatest fighter in the whole universe," Kevin told the irate teenager as he came in to land on the lawn of Orange Star High.   
  
*Heh, if you only knew how right you are, Kevin.* Gohan thought as he hopped out of the helicopter onto the dewy grass where quite a few loitering teenagers looked up to see who, besides Videl, owned a helicopter. "Thanks again Kevin! See ya after school!" Gohan called out as Kevin took to the skies again, on his way back to Capsule Corps.  
  
"Woohoo, Gohan!" Erasa called to Gohan from her resting spot on the grass to the apprehensive Gohan. "Since when did you take a helicopter to school?"  
  
"Since today I guess. Mom thought it would be a good idea if I flew in a helicopter instead of the usual way I get to school *which is not so usual*"  
  
"And a Capsule Corps helicopter wow!" Erasa went on and on about how cool that was but all Gohan heard was "blah, blah, blah, blah, *giggle*, blah, blah, blah." See, Gohan had just discovered that Erasa had a very nice butt, and he was staring over her shoulder at it the entire time she was discussing the pros and cons of helicopters.  
  
Gohan managed to snap out of it long enough to hear: "oh and here comes Videl. I think she wants to talk to you, Gohan."  
  
Before poor Gohan could object, Videl grabbed his arm and shoved him into the deserted bike rack.  
  
"I have three questions. Number one: why did you fly to school in a Capsule Corps helicopter. Number two: Why are your eyes that freaky green color. And number three: WHY WERE YOU PERVING AT THE SIGHT OF MY BEST FRIEND'S BUTT!?" Videl demanded of Gohan, while poking his chest in a very pushy manner.  
  
"Uh... I was?" Gohan managed to reply. *Geez. Videl is scarier than Mom, even if she does not use IT on me*  
  
"YES! You were! Nobody looks at my friends like that without either their permission or MINE!" Unfortunately, Gohan did not even hear the rest of Videl's ravings. He had gone into his 'perving trance' again. Except this time, the objects of his attentions where Videl's chest. He did not have very long to admire them however, because Videl soon noticed that he was not looking where he was supposed to be looking. Instead of yelling at him like the previous time, Videl decided that punching Gohan in the face was the perfect way to get him to stop being, uh, 'distracted.'  
  
"OW! God, what is your face made out of, bricks?"  
  
"Huh? Oh Videl! Are you ok?" Gohan snapped out of his stupor to kneel next to the distressed girl, who was rolling around on the dusty cement clutching her bruised hand. Videl then realized that she had an audience, and she never showed weakness in front of an audience. She stood up unsteadily, and addressed the concerned boy before her.  
  
"Yea," she winced between teeth clenched in pain, "it's not broken or anything." Shaking her hand out, she put it on her hip and continued to badger the embarrassed Gohan.  
  
"But you still haven't answered my questions!"  
  
"Oh yea, those questions. My usual mode of transportation was uh.... unavailable so Mom called up someone she knew at Capsule Corps."  
  
"Gawd, they must have been pretty high in the food chain though, to let you ride to school in their helicopters!"  
  
"Yea, I... uh.... guess you could say that." Gohan supposed.  
  
"But what about your eyes? Last time I checked they where black, which is unusual in itself, but now they are a pupil-less aquamarine. You should take out those contacts you know, the teachers may 'dress code' you for them"  
  
"Well, you see, we were a little short on money and Mom and I thought it was a good idea if I tried out this experimental eye drops that supposedly improve your vision. And you see, they didn't work too well, now I am stuck with weird eyes for a month."  
  
"Gohan?" Videl questioned after he was done explaining.  
  
"Uh... yes Videl?" He timidly relpied.  
  
"I don't buy that B.S. at all." Gohan's smile quickly faded *damn, she didn't buy it! What am I gonna do now? I cannot avoid her forever!* Before he could offer her another explanation, the first bell rang, a signal that made the students hanging out in front of the school moan in their last minutes of freedom.   
  
"Uh, gee! Isn't that the bell? Well, I must be getting to Math Analysis now. Nice talking to you Videl!" Gohan sighed as he made his hasty escape across the lush grass and up the steps to the front door. *Saved by the bell!*  
  
Videl also sighed from her place amidst the various colored bicycles. She was thoroughly frustrated that she did not have the time to ferret out Gohan's secrets before the bell suspended her probing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dun dun dun! Will Videl find out Gohan's secrets? Will Gohan stop being a pervert? You'll have to wait until the next chapter of 'Raging Hormones' to find out!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, that was my longest chapter yet! I am so proud of myself *pats self on back* well, I guess I owed it to you after making you wait so long for this. It has been almost three weeks now, huh? *sweatdrop*   
  
Well, next chapter is going to be a thriller, Gohan goes to gym class! And no, they are not playing baseball or having Yamcha as a substitute. I guess you guys are just going to have to wait until the next chapter! Hey, if anyone can guess what they are going to be playing, I will type up the next chapter MUCH sooner than I usually do, and I will mention that very smart person in the next chapter too! Oh, and if anyone can guess what the other plot twist I am planning next is (it involves the helicopter *wink wink*) I will do the same!  
  
See ya later!  
~Eleuthera ^.~  
  
A/N: Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster you get another chapter. Oh, and ff.net had been showing up really weird on my browser (Explorer 6.0) for a day or two. Has that happened to anyone else by any chance?  
  
Math lesson:   
read + review = new chapter! 


End file.
